To be free
by Tragedy Links Our Hearts
Summary: This is just a little fluff that kept bugging my head, granted this isn't the best...i've never written a fluff...so please read and review


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of it's beautiful bishounen

Anyways…this was a kind of spur of the moment thing, I've been wanting to write a Fruits Basket fic, but I never really had any ideas, so this is most likely going to the worst fan fiction I have ever written, if it is, please tell me. This was only a drabble, a quick thing that popped into my mind, please review. I accept flames, as long as they aren't completely stupid

Warnings: Ano….shounen-ai and a little bit of angst, a tiny microscpoic bit of angst

'…' _Yuki's thoughts_

"…" _Kyo's thoughts _

On with the fic…

* * *

"I don't hate you, you know?" Came the quiet tone from behind him. Kyo's ruby red eyes turned to look at the beautiful boy standing there. Kyo rolled his eyes, before turning back around and continued watching the sunset with lazy eyes.

He felt body heat surround him when Yuki wrapped arms around Kyo's waist. Yuki inhaled the scent that was purely Kyo, earth and spices. The scent drove Yuki mad…he took another breath again.

Kyo just sat there and let Yuki hug him, not that he minded the extra heat, if was fairly chilly on the roof and he had forgotten to crab his coat. Yuki eventually sat down behind him, arms coming to wrap around his waist gently. Kyo leaned back against Yuki's chest, closing his eyes and letting the warm aura surround him.

Yuki smiled down at the kitten lying innocently between his legs, Yuki brought a porcelain hand and brushed a few stray strands of hair from Kyo's face. Yuki leaned his head down and again whispered into the kitty's ear, "I don't hate you."

Kyo opened his eyes and stared right at Yuki's steely ones, "I know you don't." He replied in an equally quiet tone. Yuki continued to stare at him, eyes searching for something in the others. Kyo turned his eyes away.

"Daijobu desu ka?" Yuki asked quietly petting and massaging Kyo's head. Kyo shook his head in a "no" fashion, but it was easy to tell something was bothering him. Yuki continued petting Kyo's head in a soothing motion, trying to coax the kitten into telling him what was wrong.

After a long while, Kyo spoke quietly, "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be free?" Yuki rose a thin eyebrow, wondering what Kyo was talking about, none the less he decided to answer.

"Kyo…we are free." Kyo shook his head already knowing that Yuki didn't get what he was talking about. "Then tell me Kyo."

"When I say free, I mean free of this curse, free of Akito…free of everything…" Kyo whispered again, this time his voice breaking slightly. Yuki was stunned, of course he had thought about that, being able to love with out turning into their zodiac animal. Being able to hug a person of the opposite gender with out fear… of course Yuki had thought about that.

"Hai. I have thought about that. But…I don't have to worry about that. I don't have to worry about hugging or kissing the person I love." Yuki said whispering as they had been since he'd come up on the roof. Kyo looked up, his scarlet eyes filled with curiosity. Yuki smiled at him, and leaned down to catch those pouty lips in a kiss.

Kyo replied and pressed his lips against Yuki's and they shared a sweet kiss. Yuki looked down at him and smiled. "Love you." Yuki said. Kyo smiled, not completely sure if he loved the rat or not, so he settled with smiling at the beautiful rat.

They continued watching the midnight sky go from pitch black to a slow warm sunrise, Kyo stretched his somewhat sore muscles and leaned back down and nuzzled into Yuki's arms.

Yuki looked down and the now sleeping cat in his lap and smiled, before again pushing a lock of red hair away from the tan face. He leaned down and gave a ghost of a kiss over the forehead, this causing Kyo to nuzzle his neck a little bit more, goosebumps appearing on his pale neck.

Yuki shook the body slightly, trying to get him up, "Hmm…Kyo…my kitty cat, get up. Suns out." Kyo said something in coherent and rolled his body over…well as much as he could.

Yuki gave a small gentle smile. _'Maybe I should let the kitty sleep…and maybe this whole thing won't be so bad.'_

Smile to the past, see now and look to the future. – me

* * *

Well…I know this is really short, but it's all I could come up… please, please, please, review! 


End file.
